Torn in two: Tifa's story
by Blankenstejner
Summary: Set after the game. Tifa centric. A familiar brown haired girl appear, but why can't Tifa remember? Someone is following her every move. A rough ocean of emotions finally tears Tifa in two. warning eventually shoujo-ai, girlgirl.


**Author's note:**

I don't own anything… sadly.

This story is based on the characters and the world of final fantasy VII. I haven't finished the game yet, so for the time being I'm mostly just using the characters. The story played in my mind for a long time, and finally I couldn't wait until I finished the game hehe.

This will be a shoujo-ai/yuri story. So better not read it if **girl/girl** relationships offend you! But that will come later on. Now the story is just starting, and hopefully it will become a long good story.

English is not my main language so I would be glad if you would point out errors to me. Thank you.

Anymore…hmm…well I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing and making up a story.

_**Ending Escape**_

The powerful machine hummed underneath her and sent vibrations through her entire body. That's how it was to be alive; a movement of the body. Or rather, that was what she had come think. Sometimes she found it very difficult to feel that she really was living as time passed by after that fateful day, when her entire life changed, and her love for others died leaving her behind with the darkness within her swelling faster and faster with every passing day. Now here she was again with a feeling of division and a rough ocean of emotions inside trying to overflow her.

A small sigh escaped her mouth and with a hypnotized gaze, she stared fixedly at the horizon. The long, strait road stretched out until it met the sky. If she squeezed her eyes slightly shut and looked out from under the long dark lashes, she could pretend that nothing except this road existed… this road to the sky… no old and damaged houses along the road/no ruined world, no staring people with empty eyes, no evil and loss, no overwhelming darkness inside… only this road to freedom.

A soft wind toughed at her long luxurious hair. Almost as if it wanted the hair to follow and just feel the freedom the wind has as it travels the land without anything able to stop it. Reaching behind her back, she catches the silky hair with her arm, and with the hand, she pulls off the ribbon that always holds her hair in a fishtail like fashion. Instantly the long hair follows the wind. It dances around her as in joy and caresses her gently.

In a quick movement, she takes her foot of off the pavement and the big machine roars loudly as she quickly gets a move on. With an incredible speed, she flies over the pavement while everything except the road becomes a blur. The thundering sound of the wind blowing against her and the sound of the powerful motorcycle fills her ears and slowly all thoughts occupying her head disappear. She is free now. Free from thoughts and feelings to overwhelming for her to handle in her current state.

When she rides the bike she is whole, she is one being. Nothing can distract her. Memories left behind the moment she flies.

She leans forward until her whole body almost covers the warm metal. A wish to become one with the strong machine plays in her mind for a second. Along with her move the speed increases, the wind blowing at her furiously, making her almost close her eyes. Still her eyes do not water. After all this time, she is used to the speed and the winds attack.

Absent-minded she senses how her hair is blown backwards because of the playful wind and as a dark banner flows behind in wild jerks. Her mind returns to the road but to late. Just ahead, the road makes a sharp turn. Her heart skips a beat, her instant fright not reflecting on the outside. Of course the road would not go straight, nothing in her life did.

Fighting of thoughts suddenly emerging she concentrates on how to safe her own life. A thought breaks through the newly put up walls: do I want to live? Especially when _He _lives, and _she_ does not. A creature who should not be breathing. Always present she would never look back over her shoulders in fear of seeing _him_. Never look back but always ahead.

No, she would not give up, not to him, not to anybody! … to herself…maybe.

No, she wants to live… just a little more time.

She hits the brakes. Her ears tortured by the loud whine. Biting her teeth hard together, she pushes anything else to the side so she can concentrate.

She knows that she is coming in too fast, but still she fights. Pushing down the brake slowly she leans as far to the right as she can the pavement inches from her body. One wrong movement and the big bike will skid. However, in dangerous situations, her mind clears, and almost on instinct, she acts with incredibly speed and skill.

Violent jerks run through the heavy machine and many times it almost skids, but every time she straightens up, feeling as though the metal beast is a part of her body.

A smell of burned rubber is in her nose, and gravel hurting her eyes, but none of those things does she register. Now she can see the road straighten up and a small feeling of relief washes over her in that moment.

Too late, she notices a young woman crossing the road. By the sound of a fast motorcycle coming around the curve, the woman turns her head. A glimpse of a well-known face and long, brown hair, and one second too much she freezes. With a chock, her head clears again but too late. With great exertion, she throws the bike to one side of the woman, knowing the move sends the bike out of balance. She flies by the woman seeing a horror-struck expression.

She feels an enormous relief and joy although she knows what is going to happen. At all time she would rather die than hurt innocent people!

Squealing the bike begins its meeting with the ground, the balance forever gone for her to do something. Right before she closes her eyes, she sees a now familiar face before her eyes. A face forever in shadow. A person with hair as silver treads. Finally, she would escape his grasp and the overwhelming darkest would be lifted from her mind.

A little smile forms on her lips. She firmly shuts her eyes closed at the sound of metal against pavement.

In the darkness, she quietly accepts her dead, but then laughter fills her head. A familiar deep voice speaks to her: "You shall not die for you are destined to be mine and together forever we will rule the weak humans." The voice disappears again never to be remembered until the next time. However, the red eyes and the crazy smile never vanished.

An empty sob escapes her tight lips when she realises that even death no longer is a way of escaping. Then pain breaks through her thoughts and everything disappears in darkness.


End file.
